disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Roller Coaster Tycoon: Bringing the Trilogy and Their Expansions to Real Life
Roller Coaster Tycoon: Bringing the Trilogy and Their Expansions to Real Life is the third and final theme park in Universal Schenectady Resort, and opened in 2006. Rides The First Installment Forest Frontiers Dynamite Dunes Leafy Lake Diamond Heights Evergreen Gardens Bumbly Beach Trinity Islands Katie's Dreamland Pokey Park White Water Park Millennium Mines Karts & Coasters Mel's World Mystic Mountain Pacific Pyramids Crumbly Woods Paradise Pier Lightning Peaks Ivory Towers Rainbow Valley Thunder Rock Corkscrew Follies Whispering Cliffs Three Monkeys Park Canary Mines Barony Bridge Funtopia Haunted Harbor Fun Fortress Future World Gentle Glen Jolly Jungle Hydro Hills Sprightly Park Magic Quarters Fruit Farm Butterfly Dam Coaster Canyon Thunderstorm Park Harmonic Hills Roman Village Swamp Cove Adrenaline Heights Utopia Park Rotting Heights Fiasco Forest Pickle Park Giggle Downs Mineral Park Coaster Crazy Urban Park Geoffrey Gardens Loopy Landscapes Iceberg Islands Volcania Arid Heights Razor Rocks Crater Lake Vertigo Views Paradise Pier 2 Dragon's Cove Good Knight Park Wacky Warren Grand Glacier Crazy Craters Dusty Desert Woodworm Park Icarus Park Sunny Swamps Frightmare Hills Thunder Rocks Octagon Park Pleasure Island Icicle Worlds Southern Sands Tiny Towers Nevermore Park Pacifica Urban Jungle Terror Town Megaworld Park Venus Ponds Micro Park The Second Game Crazy Castle Electric Fields Factory Capers Amity Airfield Botany Breakers Bumbly Bazaar Dusty Greens Fungus Woods Gravity Gardens Infernal Views Alpine Adventures Extreme Heights Ghost Town Lucky Lake Rainbow Summit Wacky Worlds Victoria Falls Great Wall of China Tourism Enchantment Grand Canyon Rio Carnival African Diamond Mine Mahjara Palace Ayers Rock European Cultural Festival Rollercoaster Heaven Inca Lost City Oasis Ecological Salvage Japanese Coastal Reclaim Fun at the Beach Renovation Extreme Hawaii Island Rain Forest Plateau Time Twister Robin Hood After the Asteroid Prison Island Flower Power Castle First Encounters Animatronic Film Set Jurassic Safari Schneider Cup Future World Cradle of Civilization Stone Age Skyscrapers Rock n Roll Real Parks Alton Towers Heide-Park Blackpool Pleasure Beach Six Flags Belgium Six Flags Great Adventure Six Flags Holland Six Flags Magic Mountain Six Flags Over Texas Extras Mega Park Fort Anachronism PC Player PC Gaming World gameplay Panda World Tycoon Park The Third Game Vanilla Hills * Tumbler (HUSS Top Spin) * High Flyer (Vekoma SFC) Goldrush! * Dynamite Danger (HUSS Frisbee) * Mining Mission (Vekoma Mine Train) * Mine Shaft Mission (Intamin Drop Tower) Checkered Flag * Formula RCT1 * Formula RCT2 Box Office * Studio Tour Fright Night * Winged Rat (B&M Flying Coaster) * House of Damnation * Skull Swinger (Zierer Wave Swinger) Go With the Flow * Log Flume (Hopkins Log Flume) Broom Lake * Flying Saucers Valley of Kings * Python (Vekoma Junior Coaster) Gunslinger * Grande Western Train Line * Runaway Train (GCI Woodie) * Tavern Capers Ghost Town * Slingshot A National Treasure * Tea Cups New Blood * Dracula Coaster Island Hopping * Boat Ride Cosmic Craggs * 3D Cinema La-La Land * Dizzy Heights (S&S Drop Tower) Mountain Rescue * Zip Line The Money Pit * Bob's Bucking Broncos (Bucking Bull) * Buffalo Roundup (Buffalo Roundabout) * Calamity Mine (Mine Drop Ride) * Explosive Swinger (HUSS Enterprise) * Queen Anne's Revenge (HUSS Pirate Ship) * Saucy Sal's '''(Wild West Show) * '''Slippery Snake (Snake Helter-Skelter) * Sultans Magic Carpet (Flying Carpet) * Terror Spinner (Double Swinging Inverter) * The Avenger (Intamin Mega Coaster) * TNT Barrel (Rotovator) * Wagon Wheel (Western Wheel) Paradise Islands * Paradise Twister (Vekoma SLC) Soaked! Captain Blackheart's Cove Oasis of Fun Lost Atlantis Monster Lake Fountain of Youth World of the Sea Treasure Island Mountain Spring Cast Away Get Away Wild! Scrub Gardens Ostrich Farm Plains Egyptian Sand Dance A Rollercoaster Odyssey Zoo Rescue Mine Mountain Insect World Rocky Coasters Lost Land of the Dinosaurs Tiger Forest Raiders of the Lost Coaster Saxon Farm Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks